5x13
est le treizième épisode de la saison 5. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 13 mars 2016 sur ABC. Dans les Enfers, une évadée de la prison d'Hadès informe nos héros que Crochet est retenu captif. Mais avant qu'ils puissent le sauver, il doivent affronter la bête terrifiante qui garde l'entrée de la geôle. Mary Margaret recherche un vieil ami d'enfance qui saurait défaire le monstre. Cependant, une fois réunis, elle découvre que le jeune homme n'est plus le héros qu'il fut autrefois. Au Royaume enchanté, la jeune Blanche-Neige se démène pour préserver la paix dans son royaume et doit apprendre comment être une véritable héroïne si elle veut un jour devenir Reine. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté … Dans les Enfers … thumb|200px|Robin trouve le moyen d'éviter le charme de protection pour entrer dans le bureau. … thumb|left|200px|Henry fait une très mauvaise rencontre. … … thumb|200px|Hadès menace les héros. … thumb|left|200px|Cruella veut marchander avec Henry. … … Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente le cimetière des Enfers. * Ginnifer Goodwin (Blanche-Neige / Mary Margaret Blanchard) devient la première actrice de la série à apparaître dans 100 épisodes. * Kerry van der Griend, qui joue un paysan du village volé par les brigands, prête également ses traits à un voleur de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. * La pièce où Henry et Cruella discutent est décorée d'une statue blanche représentant un lévrier et d'habillements au motif dalmatien. * D'après Andrew Chambliss, les scénaristes ont longtemps voulu expliquer le don d'archère de Blanche-Neige, et de nombreuses idées ont été proposées avant que l'épisode soit écrit. * Selon Bailee Madison, cet épisode marque son premier baiser donné à l'écran.[https://twitter.com/BaileeMadison/status/709179785054806016/ "and that my friends was my first on screen kiss… and it was with Hercules. i mean?!?!!? #OnceUponATime", tweet] de Bailee Madison du 14 mars 2016. * La diffusion originale américaine a réuni au total 4,33 millions de téléspectateurs, soit 1,3 % sur les 18-49 ans. ** En France, l'épisode en a réuni 591 000, soit 2,4 % de part de marché. Références à LOST * L'horloge indique brièvement 8 h 16. Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à LOST en cliquant ici ! Références à Disney * Hadès se téléporte sous forme de flammes bleues. * Megara dit que « ses amis l'appellent Meg ». Retrouvez toutes les anecdotes et références à Disney en cliquant ici ! Titres internationaux Galeries de photos Photos promotionnelles 5x13 Photo promo 1.png 5x13 Photo promo 2.png 5x13 Photo promo 3.png 5x13 Photo promo 4.png 5x13 Photo promo 5.png 5x13 Photo promo 6.png 5x13 Photo promo 7.png 5x13 Photo promo 8.png 5x13 Photo promo 9.png 5x13 Photo promo 10.png 5x13 Photo promo 11.png 5x13 Photo promo 12.png 5x13 Photo promo 13.png 5x13 Photo promo 14.png 5x13 Photo promo 15.png 5x13 Photo promo 16.png 5x13 Photo promo 17.png 5x13 Photo promo 18.png 5x13 Photo promo 19.png 5x13 Photo promo 20.png 5x13 Photo promo 21.png 5x13 Photo promo 22.png Photos de tournage 5x13 Photo tournage 1.png 5x13 Photo tournage 2.png 5x13 Photo tournage 3.png 5x13 Photo tournage 4.png 5x13 Photo tournage 5.png 5x13 Photo tournage 6.png 5x13 Photo tournage 7.png 5x13 Photo tournage 8.png 5x13 Photo tournage 9.png 5x13 Photo tournage 10.png 5x13 Photo tournage 11.png 5x13 Photo tournage 12.png 5x13 Photo tournage 13.png 5x13 Photo tournage 14.png 5x13 Photo tournage 15.png 5x13 Photo tournage 16.png 5x13 Photo tournage 17.png 5x13 Photo tournage 18.png 5x13 Photo tournage 19.png 5x13 Photo tournage 20.png 5x13 Photo tournage 21.png 5x13 Photo tournage 22.png Vidéos |-|États-Unis= thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px thumb|left|350px thumb|right|350px |-|France= thumb|left|350px Références "}} en:Labor of Love de:Hercules gegen Zerberus it:Episodio 5x13 nl:Labor of Love Catégorie:Pages en cours de rédaction